Some broadband-enabled entertainment systems include a set-top box, one or more personal computers and a residential gateway communicatively coupled via a local area network. The residential gateway communicatively couples the local area network to an Internet protocol based network, such as the Internet. The local area network may be either wired and/or wireless. The set-top box may be further communicatively coupled to a content delivery medium such as a satellite content delivery signal and/or a cable television delivery signal. In such systems, the set-top box is configurable to receive content via the content delivery medium and the residential gateway, and the set-top box and the personal computers are configurable to share content via the local area network. Such content may be presented at either a display (e.g., a television) coupled to the set-top box and/or at the personal computer(s).